


Kay Has Saved Beverly Many Times, and Once Beverly Saved Kay

by Aestheticdenbrough



Series: Number prompts [6]
Category: IT (1990), IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Ex husband, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Hiding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 15:28:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17789957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticdenbrough/pseuds/Aestheticdenbrough
Summary: mcmarsh with prompt #12, "she's hiding behind the sofa"





	Kay Has Saved Beverly Many Times, and Once Beverly Saved Kay

Kay McCall does not like men. Not at all. But most of all of every single one of them she hates Tom fuckin Rogan. He’s the husband of one of her closest friends, Beverly. She only calls her Beverly now because the combination of “Beverly Rogan” will never slip off of her tongue.

She supposes that he’s only her ex husband now, after the redhead came in a panic to her house late on the night of May 29th, which was two days ago. She’d been battered and bruised by him pretty well, but it’s not the worst she’s seen her friend. That’s probably the worst part of it all. That it wasn’t the very worse, that there’s even a scale or a reference. Tom had come to Kay’s yesterday. He’d beaten her senseless, he knew that she’d seen Bev, seeing as his ex wife’s bag was sitting on Kay’s coffee table for when Beverly hopefully returns from Maine. She’d looked pretty goddamn terrified when she left.

Bev did arrive in Derry by airplane but soon realized that her purse hadn’t been packed away into her suitcase, this all has her so scatterbrained. Her phone and wallet had been in her jacket pockets.

She’d realized how crazy and stupid all of this is. She took the second available flight back home. The first felt too near and she needed some time to consider what to do next. But she really only could come up with one plan. Go back to Kay.

And so she did. Life seems to completely fly by up until the very moment she’s on the McCall property and then onto Kay’s doorstep. She knocks lightly with her knuckles. Kay’s maid comes to the door to see Beverly, rushed and anxious, breaths coming out quick and high pitched. “Is Kay home?” she asks, her voice sounding desperate. She peers around the maid’s tall figure to see if she can spot Kay in the parlor, she can’t.

“I’m afraid she’s hiding behind the sofa,” the woman says, looking back to see if Kay has moved at all back there, “Why do you need her?”

“I was here two days ago, I left some of my things here and I need to talk to her about something very important,” Bev says hastily. She’s more than the type of afraid she’d been as a child. This time she knows what she’s running from.

The woman steps out of the way to let Beverly in and pointing again to the elegant sofa in the middle of the living room. Bev goes over to the couch and lets out a sharp gasp when she finds that Kay really is curled up behind it as the maid had said. She’d been hoping it was a joke. “Kay, honey, are you alright?” she asks, crouching down to her, seeing how beat up she looks now.

Kay looks up slightly and Bev caresses her bruised cheek. “Tom came looking for you,” she says in a small voice. She’s never been so afraid, the fear lingers even a day later.

Bev feels a pang in her heart at that, “God, I’m so sorry,” she says, feeling tears well up in her eyes. She doesn’t let the tears fall from her eyelashes. She pulls Kay into her lap here on the floor. “I’ll never let him near you again.” She doesn’t hesitate to do what she does next.

She puts her hand under Kay’s jaw to pull her face up to meet her eyes before bringing their lips together for as sweet of a kiss as she can muster.


End file.
